Many computer peripherals are designed to communicate and operate through use of a small computer system interface (SCSI). Typically, use of SCSI is accomplished by the use of a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) card inserted into a slot in a computer.
However, many recent models of computers have been manufactured without PCI slots. Further, PCI card manufacturers have decreased their production of PCI cards. Additionally, many modern operating systems fail to recognize SCSI cards because the associated drivers were not updated by the card manufacturers.
As a result, many expensive peripheral devices that are designed to use SCSI protocols may lack a mechanism for interaction with many existing computer systems. As such, these peripherals may be rendered obsolete or unusable. Such peripherals can include expensive equipment such as printers and scanners. Alternatively, the associated host computers may have to utilize obsolete operating systems to support such peripherals, thus providing inadequate support to users of the host computer.